The Adventures of the Super-Secret Superhero Club
by writingbutunpublished
Summary: Just some little drabbles of Blaine hanging out with the New Direction gang outside the choir room.


**This is the first of perhaps many moments of Blaine's friendship with the New Direction gang! Hope you enjoy!**

The Adventures of The Super-Secret Superhero Club

The Original Appearance of The Moonwalker

"How long do you have off for winter break again?" Blaine asked the little Mario he had been controlling celebrated his win on the screen.

Mike looked at him sideways "A month, why?"

"Because you are going to need to play every day of it before you beat Nightbird and I at Mario Kart." Sam interjected, leaning over Mike, with his fist out, which Blaine bumped with his own.

"Hey!" Mike said "I am in college now guys. I have a lot better things to do than play video games." Mike said his nose in the air. Blaine and Sam shared a look.

"Hey Nightbird, I think Dancing Ninja here is getting a little full of himself." Sam said.

"I think you're, right Impersonator. " Blaine replied and they moved to stand in front of Mike in unison.

"You guys are getting creepy. Mike said, leaning back. "And I never agreed to that nickname."

Blaine and Sam shared another sidelong glance and bounced on the other boy. The three of them rolled about on the floor, shouting and attempting to gain the upper hand until finally Mike emerged triumphant. He had somehow managed to take Blaine's right arm and Sam's left and pin them behind their backs, using only one hand for each of them. "Do I get a better superhero name now?" he asked breathlessly.

"Only if you let go." Sam gasped. Blaine could only nod, is face contorted in pain.

Satisfied, Mike released their arms with a grin. "You can think of one while I crush you on Guitar Hero." He said as he walked over to change the game out.

"I only have two guitars." Blaine said. "I'll play the winner."

"I'd find that offer a lot more generous if I knew you were only doing it so you have some time to text Kurt." Sam said, pushing on Blaine's shoulder.

"How are you guys doing?" Mike asked his eyes already on the screen.

"Great." Blaine replied with a goofy grin. "I mean we still have a long way to go but we've done a lot of talking. In fact…" his voice trailed off, causing both boys to turn around.

"In fact, what dude?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Blaine said. He stood up, suddenly nervous.

"It's not nothing." Mike said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, man the last time I saw you that worried is when you found out Disney was redoing Star Wars." Sam said following his friend to the other side of the room.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm going to New York to see Kurt for Christmas with Mr. Hummel and while I'm there I'm going to give Kurt this." He said and fished a small box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a simple silver band with a tiny diamond chip in it.

"Dude, is that an engagement ring?" Sam asked.

"No." Blaine said quickly. "I mean not really. It's a promise ring. One that isn't made out of paper." He took a deep breath before continuing to slow himself down. "I don't know how long it's going to take to fix things between us, but I know that when he's ready…I'll be waiting."

"Wow." Mike said lamely.

"Yeah." Said Blaine. He frowned suddenly. "Unless he doesn't…."

"Don't start that, man." Sam said, but his tone was comforting.

"Kurt adores you, bro." Mike said, grinning and patting him on the back.

"Now can we get back to video games before I really overthink something?" Blaine said.

The three of them laughed and turned back to the TV. A minute or two into Back In Black, Mike spoke out of the blue.

"The Moonwalker!" he shouted, pausing the game.

"What?" Blaine and Sam said in unison.

"The Moonwalker." Mike repeated, then proceed to demonstrate by gliding backward a few steps. "That is my superhero name!" he looked between the other two boys with an excited expression.

Sam and Blaine looked first at Mike, then at each other and laughed. After a second, Mike joined in and soon, all three boys were in a heap on the floor, no longer making any noise, just shaking silently.

"The Moonwalker it is." Blaine said when they got control of themselves, taking his Wii controller and taping Mike on both shoulders.

"Alright, Moonwalker." Sam said "unpause that game and prepare to be schooled in the ways of rock."


End file.
